For loading pickup trucks with heavy objects, such as refrigerators usually moved on dollies or hand trucks, it has been customary to pick up the objects and lift them to the truck loading platform. For larger, heavier loads and larger size objects generally encountered in moving or delivering furniture, this has required two persons, thus limiting the utility of the truck for this purpose and imposing a high labor cost.
Even if auxiliary ramps and power assist hoists were available for use when needed on heavier loads, such would not be particularly adaptable to the peculiar characteristics of pickup trucks. For example, how would ramps and or hoists be anchored to the truck body? Or where would such equipment be stored? And how much setup time would be required to use such auxiliary equipment? Under such circumstances, the use of accessories for expanding the utility of pickup trucks has not become common.
It is a further problem that affects the complexity, operability and expense of powered hoists for loading trucks that electric or hydraulic motor power is conventionally required. Thus, there are no known unmotored power hoist assists specifically applicable for use in and on pickup trucks.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to increase the utility of pickup trucks for moving heavy and awkwardly sized loads.
It is another object of this invention to increase the load capacity that a single person can handle when loading heavy and bulky objects on the loading platform of a pickup truck.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a built in hoist-ramp accessory for pickup trucks that provides for partially hoisting a loaded wheeled dolly or hand truck upwardly to the loading platform of the truck without requiring electric or hydraulic motors.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.